


Laslow in Nohr: Waking Up

by Pheasant



Series: Laslow in Nohr [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen, Humor, Laslow and Odin friendship, Pre-Canon, guess what I ship here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheasant/pseuds/Pheasant
Summary: It took a few weeks, the gap between Laslow's arrival and Odin's, for the staff to establish a routine for waking Laslow up. It was a journey, but a lot was learned.





	Laslow in Nohr: Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt to Self:  
> Under a thousand words, describe the Nohr staff adjusting to one of the Awakening trio.

Even after defeating Grima, Inigo reacted to strange people touching or approaching him as he slept the same way he would an attack. He never truly believed the war was over. When he became Laslow and came to Nohr, that did not change. In hindsight, he should have warned someone.

Beruka woke him once as a favor. She only bested him with her counterattack because she was asleep. They both pretended not to notice. She never woke him again.

Niles woke him once out of curiosity. The quick and dirty movements of someone fighting for their life was too familiar. He didn't volunteer again. He knew enough about Laslow's origins for a time.

Arthur volunteered to prevent more retainers being needlessly beaten every morning. The crash when he ran into the wall woke Laslow up before the blond ever could. Elise was relieved.

The next time, Arthur got sent flying into a wall after startling Laslow. He was soon relieved from such duties.

Peri slammed open the door and chirped a greeting. It worked. No one questioned why Laslow called her "Henry" before he truly placed the voice.

Where he could hear them.

Odin arrived weeks later after this arrangement. He understood Laslow's reference, though he never explained it. He could have chosen to wake Laslow up and let Peri attend her duties. He was a better wing man than that.


End file.
